totaldramamurderfilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Courtney's Dilemma
This is episode two of the series. Overview It starts off with Dawn telling everyone that she senses an evil presence on the island. Gwen asked h er if she knew who it was but Dawn couldn't make it out. Ella started to sing but Mateo her that it wasn't the time to sing calling her 'Cinderella'. Sky told Mateo he was being mean but he was backed up by Josh who said that he wasn't wrong. Noah then said that that they need to warn everyone else that they are b eing tracked down by someone but Scott said that they should just forget about them and leave while they can but then the killer(s) told them to get inside the shed that was behind them or he would kill them immediately. When they walked in they saw that they had killed Mike and Staci by hanging them. Scarlett, B and Owen were helping Courtney hide at the amphitheater. They were going to leave her alone to go find bandages but Courtney wanted someone to stay with her. Owen happily v olunteered to watch over Courtney as Scarlett and B left to find some bandages. Not too long after they left, Courtney had started to cry. Owen asked her what was wrong and she said her arm was hurting from the gunshot wound in the previous episode and she was worried for Scarlett and B (Though she only said Scarlett). Owen swore to Courtney that they both will be okay but shortly after Owen was shot 4 times. Courtney remembered that Scarlett told her that if she gets found by anyone to scream and she and B will return as fast as possible. Right when she was going to the killer(s) threatened her life if she screamed and that she had to go with them, to which she reluctantly accepted. In the Toxic Woods Max was about to conjure up some evil but Trent interrupted his 'evil doing' and asked him what he was doing. Before Max could fully explain his plan Trent told him the dangers of his plan and Max was being difficult and saying that he could mutate into something even more evil. After Trent told him it wasn't safe so Max said he was going to use Trent as a test monkey. Suddenly an axe came from a bush and indulged itself into Max's head. Trent claimed that Max had it coming but he was shot in the chest. A gasp came from a different bush which distracted the killer allowing Trent to get away as fast as he could. The killer was about to murder the spy but the spy gave the killer an offer. The offer was to join the killer but the killer told the spy that they had to prove their worth by killing Courtney. In the Mess Hall some people were hanging out. Leshawna asked how everyone was doing but L indsay seemed to not know what the term "what's up" means. Beth tried to explain it but gave up. When Leshawna asked Bridgette, she was sad because she haven't seen Geoff since she has been there. DJ tried to make it better by saying that Lindsay hasn't seen Tyler all day but Lindsay says that his name is Daryl. Bridgette was going to correct her but then Scarlett and B comes in and tell them about the killer. DJ starts to freak out a little bit but then Scarlett's arm gets cut off and DJ dashes out of the room. Scarlett tells everyone to leave her while they are still alive. Outside in an open field Bailey asked how the people she was around were. Beardo started to beatbox but Bailey didn't know what that means. Alejandro then said that Bailey was pretty, Dakota thought he was talking about her and he thanked him for the comment but Alejandro told her he was talking about Bailey. Dakota was offended and Bailey introduced herself to them and Alejandro said he doesn't really like the name Bailey but she makes it work. Then out of nowhere Beardo start making a romantic song beat. Suddenly the intercom came on and it was the killler. They put on the intercom so everyone could hear Courtney's slaughter and that was exactly what they did. Trivia *Alejandro has shown interest in Bailey in this episode *The episode had a characters name in the title **Courtney was the character **Courtney was killed in the episode **Courtney almost told who the killer was but it starts with a "B" ***Viewers think it's Brick but Kitako Productions confirmed it isn't Brick *Lindsay thinks Tyler's name is Daryl